An Unexpected Adventure
by Jade's Roses
Summary: 'Past is a tricky thing.We all have one. Some try to hide it, run from it, or forget it. But in the end we come to one truth and that is, it cannot change. I am haunted by my past and yet scared of the future.' I really hope you like it! Please R
1. Forks

**AN: Hi I'm Jade and this is my first Fanfic. It's my version of Twilight. It is different from Twilight but I will use certain events from Twilight. It is an Edward and OC story. I know that will automatically scare people away but this story is about putting myslef in Bella shoes and doing things differently. Besides this is FAN FICTION. Isn't this suppose to be about make a story your own and fulfilling your fantasies with it? **

**Oh well. I will do this story for me and not for the reviews. Though I really would appreciate and enjoy the reivews. **

**Here is a better summary that explains a bit more: Jade Swan was adopted by Renee and Charlie at eight-yrs-old. Eight years later she moves to Forks to get to know Charlie and to let Renee be happy with Phil. She has a past that no one knows about but herself and even then she doesn't allow herself to think of it. Until one thing happens, she meets Edward Cullen. **

My head leaned against the window as I watched the plane descend through the clouds, the condensation building so that the tiny droplets shuddered across the window forced by the speed of the plane to drift away.

I was going to live with my adoptive father Charlie in a dreary town of Forks, Washington, in truth I had never met him before. Renee had adopted me when they were still married from an orphanage in Phoenix, Arizona, but Charlie had only come down so that they could claim they lived together when in truth he lived in Forks.

It was so that they could meet the requirements of the adoption and so Renee could have the daughter she always wanted. She wasn't a bad mother it was just you couldn't adopt as a single parent. I had seen him once at the end of a hallway walking out of the door as Renee ran toward to me to envelope me in a hug. He smiled at me and then walked away and now I was going to live with him.

I had lived a quiet life with Renee until she met Phil and then I became the one thing that held her back from being with the one she loved. I decided to graciously step out of her life so she could live it. I told her that it was simply so I could get to know Charlie and that I was never the one for big cities.

I was originally born in Alabama in a little town with no more than 1,000 people in it but I shipped off reluctantly to Phoenix when I was 8yrs old for a foster home, then to an orphanage and that's where Renee found me. I had never been this far north but it won't be much different for me. My name is Jaden Willow Swan; they never tried to convince me to change my name but I wanted to ease their minds, so I changed it.

They have done so much for me so when start school here I'm simply going to say my name is Jade Swan instead adding my last name which I haven't uttered or even thought of in years. I had long brilliantly light blonde hair with a strange tint of a copper-like gold that reached my elbows and very bright, very blue eyes which some have told me are extremely beautiful. Ha. I was considered a bit above average for a woman at 5'7" and I had a southern accent mixed into the tones of my voice.

The plane was slowly emptying so I got up, grab my things, and join the flow of the crowd getting quickly to luggage conveyer belt and all three of my bags before I glanced around the terminal looking for Charlie. My eyes landed on an average-looking man with curly brown hair and anxious eyes holding a sign that said "Jade Swan." I strode over, stopped in front of him, and smiled softly at him.

_Oh my! Is that her? Wow! She's so grown up!_ Charlie's thoughts filled my head.

He stared in awe and I said, "Hi, you must be Charlie Swan. I'm your adoptive daughter Jade."

He was still in a daze, so I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He seemed to wake up after that and blushed at my show of affection.

"Oh! Sorry. Hi, it's nice to meet you and I'm glad that you decided to live with me. Here, let me help you." He said in a throaty voice that I found strangely comforting. He picked up one bag and almost fell over because of how heavy it was. I giggled at the surprise expression he had on his face and picked up the other two while he struggled with the one.

"That one has all my books in it. I like to read and most of them are rather thick so they are a little heavy. I want to thank you for everything, and I want you to know, how grateful I am that you let me stay with you."

He shrugged it off, smiled a grin that crinkled the corner of his eyes and said warmly, "I should be the one thanking you, Jade. I always wanted to have some company in that house of mine and now I have some and a daughter at that. Here we are." He said the last statement as we stopped in front of a police cruiser. Renee had mentioned that Charlie was Police Chief but I didn't expect him to bring it here.

He noticed my staring and smiled apologetically at me. "Sorry I don't have another car and I have to work after I drop you off. I know that I shouldn't really leave you by yourself but…" I cut him off before he could continue,

"It's alright Charlie I think I can manage for a few hours on my own, and besides I'm sixteen, that means I have been left alone before. When do you get off work?"

"I'll be home by eight." He said as drove out of the parking lot and started on the highway. The next fifteen minutes were filled with a comfortable silence. I knew I would like Charlie since he didn't feel the need to fill the silence with mindless banter.

Renee always talked enough for the both of us and usually I didn't need to say anything but I still listened to respect her. Charlie cleared his throat and started making small talk but I didn't mind since we would be living together for the next three years we might as well get to know each other.

"Renee told me you were a looker but I didn't expect you to be such a heartbreaker. You look so grow up and, if I do say so myself, you are the most beautiful daughter any man could ask for." I blushed and smiled at his statement.

"Thanks Charlie. I never expected you to be such a handsome man either." I joked with him lightly. He blushed and laughed a hearty laugh.

"You flatter me. I bet I'll have to get you some pepper spray for all the boys that will be chasing after you. I am warning you now, I haven't had the chanced to be a father so I will probably be a little over protective and will interrogate any boy you bring through the door as if he were a criminal."

I mocked groaned and then started laughing with him.

"Don't worry Charlie, I haven't really been interested in boys and I don't plan on changing that any time soon. I'm kind of a nerd, all I do is mostly read, do my homework, and work on my car tweaking it and making sure it's up to date with oil and everything."

Charlie whistled and smiled admiringly at me, "I never thought I'd see the day when a girl as pretty as you and girly as you would like fixing cars and doing homework."

I pretended to be offended and said sharply, "What girls aren't allowed to like cars and reading."

His face lost color as the fear of offending me filled his eyes and he started stuttering out apologies, "No it's not that! It's just that I didn't think girls- Wait! What I mean is that-" with that I couldn't control myself any longer, I burst out laughing.

He looked at me confused and then I gasped out, "Charlie, I was just messing with you. I understand what you mean, all the girls in Phoenix including Renee thought I was crazy but I can't help it, it's my hobby. I like the feeling of accomplishing something.

I also play piano, guitar, and violin. I like to learn things and technically I already graduated high school but it was home school and I did it when I was eight. Most of the colleges I want to go to don't accept home school diplomas so I have to repeat everything but I like meeting new friends my age so I don't mind."

By the end, I was breathing normally and Charlie was again filled with awe.

I giggled at his expression before I put on a mock serious face and quoted in a deep voice, "Alright, Chief Swan, I'm going to have to ask you to keep your eyes on the road."

He snapped out of it, turned to face the road, chuckled softly and said quietly, "Well you sure are one heck of girl, Jade. I know that I could never replace your biological father but I want you to know how proud I am of you and all that you have accomplished. I also want you to know that even after you go to college and move on with your life that I will always be here for you."

I could tell hard it was for him to express his feelings and I was touched by what he said so I put my hand of top of his arm that was on the armrest, squeezed it gently, and replied, "Thanks, Charlie. I really appreciate it. I really hope to get to know you better while I'm here. I have a question for you."

"Shoot, kiddo."

I smiled and said sweetly, "Do mind if I call you Dad?"

His eyes filled with pride and boomed, "Of course not. In fact I would love it!"

I chuckled at his enthusiasm and looked to see where we were. We were pulling down a street and then into the driveway of the house at the end of the road right by the woods. In the driveway next to the cruiser was a shiny, new, electric blue 2009 Chevrolet Traverse. Even though it wasn't a usual car for a teenager it was still so thoughtful and I loved the color along with the size. My mouth and eyes popped open as I stared at the car and Charlie laughed at the misty look in my eyes as I fell in love with the beauty of a car.

"Do you like it? Renee and I thought you would like a car so you don't ride around in the cruiser and I was a little concerned about you driving _that_ everywhere." he said pointing at my blood red Suzuki Katana motorcycle sitting next to it.

"Oh thank you so much, Dad. I love it!" I exclaimed as I rushed out of the cruiser and to _my_ new car. The first thing I do is pop the hood and admire to engine.

"Oh my goodness! Charlie! This is awesome! Wait! What's wrong with my bike?"

"Well nothing it's just I don't trust them and prefer it if you had other transportation." He said, frowning.

"That's okay. I'll only drive it on special occasions like maybe when it's sunny." I chuckled, "But I'm sorry to say that I won't neglect it. I really love it and most motorcycle accidents are done by hot shots that drive over the speed limit and try to cut people off when the people can't see them. I would never do that and you can trust me to be careful."

"I know that and I won't stop you but I need you to promise that you will be careful." He whispered softly. I walked up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and hug him tightly. He was surprised but responded immediately.

"I promise, Dad."

We pulled away and I smiled brightly at him.

"Can I have the keys? I think if it's still early enough when I'm finished unpacking, I'll go for a stroll around town and get use to it. Might even check out the school. Is that O.K?"

"Of course. Oh! By the way, your first day of school is tomorrow. If you're not too tired from your trip."

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, I have to get to work so let me show you to your room and then I'm off!" he said as he unlocked the front door. I just then noticed the house and I realized that I loved it. It was a soft white three-bedroom house that had a bright green well-kept lawn.

I noticed as entered the town that _everything _was green and I didn't mind one bit. My absolute favorite colors were blue, green, purple, and red. I sighed in content and followed Charlie into the house and up the stairs.

He led me to the end of the hall, to a door marked with a cute sign sporting my name, and opened it to reveal my new room. The walls were a beautiful blue with lime green crown molding along the top and bottom. On the opposite wall from the door was a beautiful bay window with a comfortable looking cushion that was a reader's dream and I absolutely loved it.

The bed was in the middle of the wall to the left; the sheets and comforter was the same green as the crown molding. There was a desk, dresser, bookshelf, and vanity all the same green to offset the blue as well; even the door to the closet was green.

The only thing that didn't fit in with the style of the room was the old chest I had kept from my biological family that sat at the end of the bed reminding me of who I really was but providing the feeling that did not forget my family and past. The dresser sat in the far corner right beside the bed; the bookshelf against the wall by the door; the desk was opposite to the bed by the closet door; and the vanity sat on the other side of the bed.

I walked in and looked around loving the way the sun hit the blue on the wall lighting the room with what little sunlight that came in to the room. Excitement coursed through my veins as I took in the sight of the empty bookshelf waiting to be filled with my books.

Originally hidden by the bookshelf, my keyboard sat in the corner where I could move the stool from the vanity to it easily. I then turned to Charlie waiting anxiously in the door, realizing he had my attention he whispered softly, "Do you like it?"

I walked slowly towards him and hugged him exclaiming excitedly, "No!" his face fell before I added, "I love it! Thank you so much!"

He chuckled and beamed, "Renee told me your favorite colors and I had the lady at the store help me pick out stuff and she designed it so that it could look like a girl's room." I kissed him on the cheek and smiled hugely at him as he rub the back of the head, a clear signal that he didn't know what to say.

"Well, if it's indication from today, I guess I'm going to have to get use to the hugging thing."

I laughed and said lightly, "Don't worry Dad. I don't normally hug people all the time. You have just given me reasons to hug you today." He laughed a fatherly laugh and looked at his watch.

"Go on, Dad. I won't keep you." He grinned before he handed me a key ring with two keys one for the car and the other, I assumed, for the house.

"I will be home at eight and the other key is the key to the house so if you do go out be sure to lock it." He said as rushed out the door and toward his cruiser. With that, I was left alone in my new home.

I decided to unpack my books first since it was easier so I grabbed the suitcase Charlie plopped down by the door and got started with my clothes first. I was done within fifteen minutes and I moved on to clothes and it took me with ease about an hour because I was OCD, so everything was organized so that one suitcase was filled with clothes that went in the closet and the other went to the dresser. They were all so organized by weather appropriate, color, style, comfort, and likeability.

I sat my laptop on the desk, plugged it in, and saw that it was fully charged, Renee probably. I smiled at the memory of Renee telling Charlie all the requirements if I was to live with him.

"Now Charlie, if she is to live with you must get wireless Internet and the fastest you can get. I want to be able to speak to her through emailing and if possible IM. She has her laptop so all you must do is get a modem and maybe yourself a computer so you can get with this century."

I giggled when I heard that one. I checked if I had any email and realized that my hair-brained mom wouldn't have sent me email two hours after I landed because she probably thought I was still settling in. I checked the clock and realized it was four and I still had four hours until Charlie came home so I decided to have a snack.

I went to the kitchen and looked for some snack food quickly figuring out that Charlie had no food, period. Therefore, I took some money I had with me and went to go find a store. Relishing in the fact that I had a perfectly good reason to test drive my new car, I found the grocery store with in minutes.

I loved being in a little town again with all the friendly faces and warm welcomes. There was just something about the way you could drive from one end of town to the other within minutes that gave you a sense of comfort; the less big something was the less unknown you had to deal with.

I bought snack food like cereal and pop tarts then I decided that if Charlie was anything like Renee I would get ingredients for different types of dinner since I didn't want to pizza and takeout 24/7. It had been awhile since I had cooked a good southern, home-cooked meal and I'm sure Charlie had never had one before so I was going to make one tonight as a thank you for all that Charlie had done for me.

I smiled when I made up my mind what I was going to make, my special homemade hamburgers. I had an old family recipe that gave it a special seasoning and I would make as a side my from-scratch, coffee bean fries. I grab all the ingredients and went home to get all the food put up before I just relaxed until Charlie got home.

I spent the next few hours in my room lounging around and reading my books. An hour before Charlie was home, I started getting dinner ready balling up about four burgers setting them into the pan and adding the seasoning. It took about 30 minutes for them to reach the right wellness, with that done I put them on a plate and set them to the side to start on the fries.

I sliced the potatoes, turned on the fryer, and added grease and the spices for flavoring the fries. They weren't technically coffee bean fries because I didn't make them with coffee beans, that's just what they taste like to me. It took about 20 minutes to heat the grease and cut the potatoes after that I added the first batch to it.

When the batch was finished, I shook them out and put them in a bowl, and added another one. As I was doing this, Charlie came through the front door and called my name.

"Jade, are you here?"

"Yea, I'm in the kitchen." I called, as I made sure the burgers were still warm but they were too cold for my taste so I popped them in the microwave. Charlie walked in looking like he was following his nose, I laughed.

"Mmm… What smells so good?" He said as he grinned.

"After looking at your kitchen, I decided that you needed a homemade meal so I'm making some fries and burgers."

"Did you just say you're making fries and burgers from scratch? I knew there was a reason I would love having you living with me."

I rolled my eyes.

I finished the second batch and decided that was enough for two so I took out vegetables like tomatoes and lettuce to chop up and put on top of the burger; and pulled out some cheese and did the same. I took the burgers out of the microwave and put them on buns with the other things got a bottle of ketchup and mustard out and set them on the table.

"Charlie, dinner's ready!" I called out.

He walked in and looked at the table with a shocked expression on his face.

"Did you do all this from scratch? Wow!"

"Well not technically since I didn't slaughter the cow and grow all the vegetables but you get the idea." I said jokingly. He laughed as he took his seat.

"I can tell I am going to love having you here. You have such a good sense of humor I think I might take you in to the station one day so you can loosen up some of those rookies we have."

I laughed along with him and the rest of dinner followed suit with pleasant banter. I went to bed soon after dinner and slept a dreamless night thankfully. Usually when I had dreams they were nightmares, so I was glad they didn't come tonight.

I woke to a greenish light and to the smell of something burning. Memories flooded into my mind and I fought to keep them back, the last thing I needed was a breakdown and self-wallowing.

I quickly jump out of bed and ran down stairs following the scent of burning. It led me to the kitchen where Charlie was trying to salvage some burn toast. The toaster looked like it had blown up and was smoking, and as I took in the rest of the kitchen it wasn't much better.

There was flour everywhere, broken eggs on the floor, failed attempts of pancakes stuck to the ceiling and Charlie himself was covered head to foot in every different breakfast he tried to make.

He looked up with a frazzled and slightly crazed expression on his face and said hurriedly, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you. I was just trying to make you breakfast for your first day of school and I guess I failed miserably." All of this was said in one breath and when he finished with an anxious expression on his face, I burst out laughing.

He looked around then down at himself and soon joined me in laughing at the scene. When both of contrasting our laughs ended, I said breathlessly,

"That's O.K. Dad. I think it safer for both of us if I cook breakfast for now on. I will admit that you're not much worse than Renee is. She would always know how to cook the food but would always think the original recipe was boring and 'spice it up a bit' as she like to say and would make it non-editable. This is definitely the funniest attempt though." As I said that, he blushed and I snickered at his obvious embarrassment.

I helped him cleaned up then showed him very slowly how to make eggs. He caught on and smiled triumphantly that he actually knew how to cook something and I told him tonight I would show him how to make spaghetti.

He smiled and thanked me, even admitted that he was a little wary and that he didn't think he was ready for that. I reassured him that the difficulty was to make sure it didn't over boil or burn. We finished breakfast together after have a pleasant small talk.

Living with Charlie was as easy as breathing, we had a lot in common and he seems to know how to stay oblivious to anything from my past. I knew he wasn't going to push me to tell him anything because he didn't care what led me here; all that mattered was that I was here and I was some what happy.

I smiled at how lucky I was because I knew how most kids end up when they go into the system. I washed the dishes knowing I had time since I woke up so early. I went up stairs to take a shower and got out within 20 minutes. I picked out an outfit. I picked out a navy blue spaghetti strap shirt, a short black jacket over it, some skinny Capri jeans, some ballet flats, and my leather jacket. I grab my unisex windbreaker and picked up my messenger bag with all the notebooks I bought for my school. I grab my keys to my bike and decided to give the residence of Forks High a real first impression.

The school was fairly easy to find right off the highway like every other major thing in town. I pulled up into the parking lot and slid off my helmet slowly and doing the little sexy hair shake. I glanced around at all the staring faces and smirked. I love messing with people and I think I accomplished it. I strutted toward the building marked front office and was met with wonderful warmth. The red head secretary in a purple t-shirt glanced up from her papers and did a double take.

_My goodness! She is sure to steal the hearts of all the boys in town! Charlie has one beautiful daughter._, she thought. I tried not to blush at that and

walked slowly up to the desk and said politely, "Hello I'm the new student, Jade Swan."

_Oh my! She is so polite and what an unusual name._, she thought then said,

"Yes, we have been waiting for you. Let me see…." The last part she muttered as searched her desk for my schedule and a map. Although, I doubt I would have trouble finding my way around. She quickly found and explained how I had to get a sheet signed by all my teachers and even highlighted my classes and the best route.

I thanked her greatly and walked out of the warm little room while studying my schedule and map so I didn't have to have my nose in it all day. I folded it to put it into my pocket and walked in the direction of my first class, English. I loved how my first class was my favorite.

I made it to the class just as the bell rang. I walked to Mr. Varner, my teacher, told him who I was and gave him the slip to sign.

Every class after that was the same, get stared at, get slipped signed, and play around with the students emotions by telling completely bogus things about myself. I made it to lunch and managed to be invited to a table by a talkative brunette who was short but her crazy curly hair made up for the height difference.

I walked into the line; grabbed a piece of greasy pizza and some lemonade; and sat with the girl, Jessica I think. She introduced the rest of the table as I sat picking at my pizza. The door swung open with a sudden gust of wind and I froze. The scent carried by that gust made me freeze in my seat. _**Vampires.**_

**AN: So I hope you like it! I did a little revising and made it easier to read. I realized how overwhelming it had been so I changed it and I hope you review! Please! I need to know how good of a writer I am because I am not so sure if I am even good at all! So review and please tell me your opinion! The button is right there!**


	2. Friendly Vampires?

**AN: So here is the new second chapter!!! Hopefully you'll like it so much you will want to review or you could hate it so much that you'll want to tell me so! **

**Onward with the story! **

Chapter 2: Gold Eyes

How could there be _vampires_ in _Forks_!! I fought the impulse to jerk my head over to where they had just appeared and glanced at the others around the table.

There was Mike, a baby-faced blonde boy who looked eager and by the gist of his thoughts, he thought I was 'hot'. A shy sweet girl with light brown hair and light brown eyes was introduced as Angela, her thoughts were very kind I instantly wanted to be her friend.

A fake blonde, fake tanned girl with docile blue eyes was smiling a sweet fake smile at me and her thoughts were filled with jealous and hatred for me was introduced as Lauren. I began to wonder if everything about her was fake.

Tyler, the boy sitting next to her with a friendly smile and eager expression on, seemed to be her target. Ben a small quiet book worm type boy with thick rimmed glasses brown eyes and dark brown hair was seated by Angela and watching Angela with a longing and I instantly knew he liked her.

Eric was the last boy to be introduced. He was a short, oriental boy with black hair and black eyes. I glanced discreetly behind me to see a large burly boy with dark curly hair walk in through the open door followed by a tall, beautiful blonde with a statuesque figure that would put Aphrodite to shame. I look at Jessica and asked, "Who are they?"

She didn't even look before she answered, "Those are the Cullens. They moved here from Alaska two years ago. The big one is Emmett Cullen and the blonde girl is Rosalie Hale." Two more walked in following them. A small girl with spiky black hair and pixie features danced (her every move looked like she was dancing) in with a tall blonde boy with a grim expression on his face and almost unnoticeable scars peppering for what you could see of his torso, face, and arms.

"The short girl is Alice Cullen and the other blonde that looks like he's in pain is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin. The last one with the messy hair that looks like a penny is Edward Cullen." As she said that a tall boy with bronze hair glided through the door. He was Greek God-like with angular features and chiseled muscles seen through his tight sweater. I could not stop myself from staring for a second before looking away.

It was a second too long since Jessica launched into gossip, "I know gorgeous right. But don't even bother he doesn't date. Oh and the weird thing is that they are together, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them and they all live together. That is just weird!"

Sudden anger rushed through me at that. So kids who are adopted don't deserve to find happiness just because it's in the same family! That is horribly prejudiced and I felt myself rushing to defend them. What on earth has gotten into me! All my life vampires have been horrible monsters that didn't deserve a second before being slaughtered but now here I was defending them and they could be just the same as all the others.

"I don't think it is! I mean they're just adopted, it's not like they're related. Besides, If you fell in love wouldn't you want to be living as close to them as possible but still socially acceptable. I mean they probably have different rooms; it's not like their parents are _that _lenient. They probably have rough pasts and when they get adopted and find love; we _judge_ them for being happy. I just find that a little hypocritical, don't you think?"

Jessica looked shell shocked as she stared at me. I just sighed and turned back to my pizza.

Maybe I was wrong. These vampires seemed very different from the ones I met before. They cared for each other deeply, that much I could tell. It seems that they have a different diet as well since no human-drinkers would have those eyes.

I had eaten half my pizza when the bell rang so I stood up and threw the rest away. I headed to my next class Biology and just when I was about to head inside I caught the scent of one of the vampires leading into the classroom.

This scent was definitely the most delicious and beautiful smell I have ever had the pleasure of smelling. It was like honey, cinnamon, and something only describe as what sunshine would smell like if it had a smell.

I fell in love with this smell for a few seconds before I woke myself up and headed into the class.

There, sitting in the back of the room next to the only available seat, was Edward Cullen. I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Banner, and gave him my sheet. He signed it and motion for me to sit down next to Edward. I walked down the isle to where Edward was sitting not really paying attention.

I get to the edge of the desk and realized that his stuff was in my seat. I clear my throat loud enough for him to hear which wasn't very loud really. He looked at me then and for the first time in my life I was floored. His beautiful golden eyes seem endless in depth and emotion. They fit with his god like stature perfectly.

He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen and I couldn't deny that I hoped he was as good as he appeared to be because I was desperate to know the person behind that face, to be able to touch that face, and hopefully see if he tasted as good as he smelled. _Okay, that was definitely a strange thought._

His eyes grew wide as they stared at me and I am sure that mine had done the same. We stayed like that for some time but I don't really know how long it seemed like hours but was probably only seconds.

I then decided to speak since I was one that had gotten his attention in the first place. So I smiled warmly and his eyes seem to unfocus. I giggled at the irony of affecting this god with a smile when he was the one with the beautiful eyes.

"I am sorry to bother you but could you move your books so I can sit down?" I asked as politely as I could and, out of a nervous habit, bit my lip. He simply nodded still dazed and moved his stuff out of the way. I sat down as gracefully as I could. I peeked at him only to see him staring at me. I turned fully toward him and returned his stare with just as much curiosity as his eyes shone with.

Slowly his expression turned to concentration as he became frustrated at something. I listen to his thoughts and realized that he could read minds as well but couldn't read mine. I understood why he was frustrated, to be so use to something then suddenly its not there and you can't figure out why. As his frustration grew so did the tension in the air. I decided to break it like I always did.

"Hello, I'm Jade Swan."

His eyes widened but he quickly composed himself and smiled a beautiful heartbreaking crooked smile and said in a voice of smooth velvet, "Hello Jade, I'm Edward Cullen and it is a pleasure to meet you."

His voice was the most soothing and velvet soft voice I had ever heard. It put me at complete ease which was very strange to me. I had learned to hate vampires' beauty over the years and I just didn't understand why I was being friendly to them so easily.

The beauty of vampires was a bitter and disgusting thing that usually repulsed me but for some reason Edward was different. Maybe it was the way his thoughts were so respectful and compassionate or the way he spoke like I was important to him. Or maybe it was the way he sat in a class full of humans and did not mutilate them and he seemed so patient to come to school just to pretend to learn something that he had already learned.

By then Mr. Banner started his lesson and ended our conversation. I listened to Edward's thoughts and heard that part of him was still curious about me but the other was thinking his next hunting trip. I stiffened unnoticeably and listened intently.

_I wonder who will be going with me this time. Jasper definitely, since two weeks is the longest he has ever lasted but it has definitely taken a toll on him. I hoped there are mountain loins. They really do taste so much better than simple deer. _

I internally sighed in relief as I realized his family hunted animals. It was very unusual and shocked me a little but I was grateful that I wasn't starting to crush on a blood thirsty vampire who killed the innocent. In all the stories I had heard that never really ended well. I decided I would get to know them even if I wouldn't tell them I knew what they were.

I sigh when the bell rang to go to the next class, and thought bitterly, _there's a next class, please just be over with. _

I push aside my bitter thoughts and glanced at Edward as he seemed to go deliberately slow in putting his stuff up. I took that as the incentive that he wanted to talk to me. I had this sudden urge to squeal at that thought. I sighed and said warmly in a teasing manner. "So Edward, What's your opinion on Forks. I mean do you hate it or is there some hope that it might actually be enjoyable after you get use to it?"

He looked at me and smiled, "After a while it gets to be a nice change from other places with clean air and beautiful trees. Forks is something that just has to grow on you like the moss that invaded the forest."

I giggled at that and his smile widened.

"I'm glad to hear that. I guess it is very beautiful in its own way. So what's your next class?"

"History." he said kindly. I sighed unhappily and smiled sadly at him trying to hide my disappointment.

"I have gym, darn." He smirked at me and as I realized what I said I blushed. He chuckled and said, "Yes, that certainly is disappointing. I guess I will just have to settle with escorting you to your next class."

My smile widened and I mock sighed and said in fake sadness, "I guess you will, Mr. Cullen."

I started walking to the door but he quickly beat me to it so that he could open the door for me. I blushed, smiled, and looked down as I said quietly, "Thank You."

"My pleasure." He chuckled as I walked swiftly through the door.

As we made our way down the hall, he started asking me the typical new kid questions, "Where are you from?"

"Phoenix, Arizona. Wait; let me continue so we can get these silly questions out of the way. I moved in with my dad because my mom just got remarried and I decided that she should be allowed to go all newly wed with him and, besides, he is a minor league baseball player and travels a lot. My mom couldn't go with him because she had to stay home with me, and even though she told me that she didn't mind, I could see how much she wanted to go with him. So I decided it was best to come here. I've never really been the big city type anyway." I said all in one breath and then turned to Edward to see if he caught all that.

His face filled with amusement and he smirked at me and said, "Wow that was…..Informative. Do I want to know have many people have asked you those questions or are you just really irritated at that as well?"

I smirked and said sarcastically, "Only a few."

He chuckled as his face grew thoughtful then he turned with an intense gaze to me, one that drew out my breath and gave me no more. He asked his next question while I tried to breathe again without him noticing, "You said you came here to make your mother happy. I don't understand, does it make _you_ happy?"

Sure people asked me questions today looking for gossip but no one had asked me if I was _happy_ with it. I smiled softly and said, "I owe so much to my mom Renee that I just thought this is a good way to repay her. I guess as long as me moving here makes her happy than I am happy. So yes I am happy. I also get to know Charlie and he so desperately needs someone to keep him company and for what I learned this morning he definitely needs to be taken care of."  
I chuckled at the end thinking of the pancakes on the ceiling. He smiled and asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well the man couldn't cook to save his life. He tried to welcome me this morning by making breakfast and I woke up when I smelled something burning. I ran downstairs and there Charlie was trying to get the toaster to stop smoking. He was covered head to toe in flour and eggs. It was so funny but I found it sweet too. I taught him how to cook eggs before he left for work." I finished as he was chuckling.

We came to a stop in front of the gym and I was saddened that we had to part. I looked up into his eyes and so the dame disappointment I had before he composed himself. I smiled internally at the thought that he might like me.

"Well, this is your stop. I really enjoyed talking to you and I hope to speak to you again, Jade." He said with his crooked smile that made my knees go weak. The way he said my name made it sound like a sacred prayer and so beautiful.

I smiled, blushed, and bit my lip as I replied, "I would like that. Thanks for walking me to my class."

"My pleasure, Jade." He said before walking off.

Gym was uneventful. Coach Clapp made me sit out so I just spent the period doodling in my notebook. As the last bell rang, I sighed and picked up my things. I walked over to my bike and searched for my keys I found them in the pocket of my bag and got on.

While I put on my gloves and jacket and was about to put on my helmet, I couldn't help but look around and saw Edward leaning against his car staring at me with an expression between angry and worried. I smiled at him and winked. He huffed and mouthed, "Be Careful."

Ah…so he was worried about _me_? I my smile softened as I mouthed back, "I always am." He smiled back and got into to his silver Volvo just as his siblings came out.

_Perfect Timing. _I thought as I put on my helmet and revved my engine. I pelted past him and rolled his eyes as he looked on amused and _still_ worried. I sighed and thought, _I have got to get him to loosen up._

Well this is certainly an interesting town.

**AN: I wanted to make this a little less long on you guys. I just couldn't find a good place to stop expect where I did on the first chapter. **


	3. A Meeting of Firsts

**CHAPTER 3**

**AN: I feel sad that this story is so unpopular and I just wanted to quit but then I was like, "So I am just going to Give UP?! No I will do this no matter what anyone says!" So ****I changed the summary again. If you just give me a chance I will make this a great story. **

**I want to thank the only people who actually thought to go easy on me. **_**avf**__**, **_**I thank you for putting on you Favorites and Alert list and thank you **_**angel19872006**_ **I thank you for your review and putting me on you Favorites and Alerts list too. And thanks to ****Angelmercy**** for reviewing. So thanks guys.**

**So here is chapter 3 for you guys! **

**I also forgot this on the last two Chapters…**

**Disclaimer: Everyone should know by now that I don't own Twilight; otherwise I wouldn't want to change it. This is really just a precaution. So I don't own thing that is related to the book Twilight in this story.**

**JPOV**

I got home and decided to do my homework. It was simple mathematics, Biology, and an English report on Pride and Prejudice and romanticism. I could do that easy.

Within the hour my homework was finished along with the laundry. I became bored again and had no idea what to do. I sat on the couch throwing a tennis ball up and down thinking of what to do next.

Suddenly, while the ball was in midair, it froze and my vision starts to blur then fades to white. The feeling of being thrown rushes through me as my vision comes back full blast without warning.

One problem…

I'm not in my living room.

The room is very bright and open. Exquisite paintings cover the off white walls making up for the lack of color. The designer of this room seemed to pay attention to every detail and gave it a sophisticated yet home feeling.

The door to my left opens and in walks the Cullen kids. All of them race up the stairs that extended across the wall in the middle of the room before returning sans their backpacks. They walk by me as if I wasn't there and head to the couches to sit.

They looked like they were waiting for something. For what I did not know but I had a feeling I would soon find out.

Then a car could distinctly be heard driving up the drive way. The only way I heard was because I had the same hearing as a vampire.

Then the door opened again, I realized it was the front door of the house, and in walked to more people. _Well this certainly is a large coven._ I thought to myself.

The male was a bit taller than Edward but shorter than Jasper. He had bright golden hair; straight features; and, I realized surprised, compassionate gold eyes.

The female was a real life version of Snow White. She had warm caramel color hair and naturally dark lips. Her features were rounded at the edges giving her a gentle look. The loving and motherly look in her warm gold eyes surprised yet again.

This town was full of firsts it seemed with a compassionate vampire Doctor and motherly loving vampire because this is the first I had ever seen vampires care so much.

Right now both of them looked worried but then again they all looked worried. I wondered why.

"So what is the problem? I mean there must be a problem if you pull me from the hospital claiming urgent business." The male said in an authoritative and calming voice. I realized that he was the leader.

I had been trained to determine vampire age by their skin. His was still firm so he was no ancient but it still had a weathered look to it. By the amount and degree of shall I say wear and tear; I would say he was about 350 years old. He along with his mate, I realized, looked physically the age of 25 at most.

I observed the others and found that Jasper was the second oldest but the newest to their diet. Edward was almost as wise Carlisle but still looked for guidance in the father figure. I can tell a lot for a person's appearance like their skin and eyes.

"There is a new girl in town and she has been causing certain problems for us." Edward said calmly but his eyes told me he was guarded, confused and cautious. So this meeting was about me? Fascinating, I suppose others in their coven have gifts if he used the word 'us'.

"I can't see her!" bursts the pixie suddenly. She looked angry and scared. I hadn't even met her yet and yet I still wanted with everything in me to be able to take that look off her face. I further analyzed her emotions and realize she was angry at herself and that all she wanted to do was to protect her family.

I thought over her words while they were frozen in shock and then I used a power that I had not used in a long time.

Suddenly each person in the room was surrounded by an aura. Each power or gift had a certain way of manifesting itself and usually it is by color. Telepaths were a green color, Telekinetics were a yellow color, and Psychics were a purple color.

The pixie, Alice, was surrounded by a deep purple color. She was a very strong Psychic, almost as strong as me. Jasper was surrounded by a brown color and his aura was slightly larger than most people. This is the way empathy is shown. The aura is larger to symbolize that he is connected to living beings through emotions.

What an interesting family.

I had really done that in about three seconds while the Cullens were still in shock, which is a very long time for vampires so I gathered that this had never happened before.

Carlisle was the first to compose himself, as to be expected, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that her future along with all of ours is blank! I'm blind! I can't see anyone's future!" Alice replied rather shrilly and on the verge of hysteric.

I felt instantly guilty for this. She sounds so desperate and she looks so lost and so close to tears. I adjusted my shield so that it only took me out of her visions but she would still have them. Jasper held his mate close and used soothing words whispered in her ear to calm her down.

He then looked at Carlisle and said with a clam façade so he wouldn't scare his mate, "I also can't feel her emotions." Then he turned to Alice and said, "It's not your fault."

She nodded and smiled sadly at him.

"I can't read her mind either." Edward said to give them privacy in their moment. I saw how respectful he was and I couldn't help admiring it. Oh Gosh, I got it bad.

Alice then freezes and I realize she is having a vision. She comes out and beams like she is proud of herself. I giggle to myself and feel relieved that she is her happy self.

"I can see our future again." She closes her eyes and her face grows confused as she tilts her head to the side. She opens her eyes still looking confused.

"I still can't her though." She said confused but the previous panic gone. She was worried that she would lose her family before.

Carlisle sat in contemplation for a moment before coming to a conclusion. Edward nods his head and says, "I agree Carlisle."

Carlisle nods at Edward before stating his theory, "I think she is a natural born shield. It would explain the blockage of your powers and though it is peculiar for a human to have such a strong gift, it is a peculiar situation that has no other explanation."

Everyone nodded their head but Rosalie.

To fully understand an aura, you must know what it is. It is a physical manifestation of a person's being or essence. Since an ability is a part of one's self it shows up in the aura. It is the outline. The inner swirl of colors is a person's emotions. Symbolically, the ability shown as the outline represents that it affects the outside world while the emotions affect the inside of one's self.

How is this relevant? You may ask. Well, it is because of Rosalie's aura that I was to fully understand her reason for not nodding along with her family.

She showed calmness on the surface, a well practiced façade that all of them had perfected to a degree that it was almost an art. Her aura showed a different account. There was a deep, ferocious, and explosive anger building to a point set to go off with each passing moment.

There was also another emotion lingering there. It was well hidden even in the aura and I almost didn't see it. Keyword, Almost. She had buried it deep inside her, unwillingly to let anyone see it.

Fear.

I had seen this before, when someone is hurt so badly by another person that they vow never to let themselves be hurt this way again.

The anger, protectiveness, and toughness were all really a defense mechanism. It's like a wild tiger being backed into a corner and it prepares to lash out in order to protect itself or a mother bear and her cubs surrounded by hunters and the mother prepares for a fight to the death.

Rosalie felt as if she was being backed into a corner and she didn't like it. She hisses and says, "Well, what are we going to about her? She should be considered a threat. We cannot be sure she will not expose us. If she did figure out our secret we would not know. Surely that means she is a threat."

Edward's head snaps to her direction and he growls, knowing what he was referring to I winced at her thoughts. "We are not killing her, Rosalie. It would not solve anything and would force us to leave more quickly. Do you wish that?"

She huffs and sticks her nose in the air away from Edward.

Carlisle nods and says, "Edward is right, Rosalie. She is not a threat…Yet. But we cannot jump to conclusions so quickly without finding out more about her. Did any of you speak to her today?"

Edward clears his throat and looks like if he could, he would blush.

"Yes, I did. We simply talked about Forks and why she came here. She is here to live with her father because her mother recently got remarried and she wanted to get away from the newlyweds. She was rather polite and seemed very genuine. I think she is a bit like a more confident Angela Webber.

She has a heart beat though it is rather slow but not slower then any normal athletic human and she blushes like a normal human. What is not normal is that her beauty rivals that of a vampire and her smell is rather appetizing but has a certain warning in it like she is dangerous."

I smiled at being compared to Angela and blushed at his obvious approval and liking of me.

"Well then, that does seem like a… peculiar situation but there is nothing at the moment we can do so we wait and see what this turns out to be. I do not see any more to discuss on the matter. I think we are done here."

Rosalie stomps up from her seat and storms out of the room quickly followed by Emmett who smiles apologetically at the family before rushing off to calm her down.

Alice and Jasper go up the stairs as well and Esme and Carlisle leave out the front door to head back the hospital because I assumed that Esme only went to spend time with Carlisle. So Edward was left alone in the room and I decide to stay longer to observe him.

These…occurrences are a power. They allow me to observe something that is happening at the same time. I call it present-seeing.

It is very useful and rather like future visions. The only difference being I can stay as long as I want in these visions. For all visions; past, present, and future; I appear to be asleep. Though me looking like I am asleep does put a time limitation on it. Otherwise, someone might think I died or went into a coma.

Edward suddenly stood and glided over to the other side of the room, where a pristine white grand piano sat. He fluidly sank down to the bench and let his fingers float over the keys.

Then, with the lightest of touches, his fingers began to caress the keys to produce sound. I could tell he was making it up as he went. It was rawer and less choreographed as his fingers danced in a rhythm only he knew.

The song was filled with an innocent curiosity and interest that made me think of when we had first met today. Then it grew to fascination and intense longing to know the truth. I knew what this song was about but it was hard to believe. Did Edward really feel the need to know me as I did for him?

I pulled from my vision before he finished contemplating this new development. It seems the Cullens are holding on to some of their humanity and act as a family because that in itself is very un-vampire-like.

Something hard connected with my head and I yelped before unconsciously stretching out my hand for the tennis ball.

I did the same as last night falling into a new routine. I cooked dinner and Charlie asked the very unoriginal questions like 'How was you first day?' and 'Did you make any new friends?'

After that I took a shower and went to bed with one last thought.

_I'm beginning to like this crazy cursed interesting town._

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter and I really hope you review. I know at the beginning of this chapter I acted like I didn't care but I really do and I guess I am just a little insulted.**

******I just want to know your opinions and by you not reviewing I feel like it is not even worth your time to tell me how much it sucks. I really want to thank you have reviewed. I have been on here long enough to know that only 2 reviews is rather sad. **

**Quick Fact: The heart is obviously a muscle as well as an organ. So athletes who are really fit have slower heart beats then normal healthy people. The reason for that is because the heart is stronger there for pumps more powerfully and needs less beats in a minute as normal people do. **

**Sorry for complaining but I gave you something and I need a little take. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
